


A full heart and a full stomach

by Supernaturalfan01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Chubby, Chubby Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, Eating, Fat - Freeform, Food digestion, Gas - Freeform, Pie, Pudding, Stomach Growling, Stuffing, Sugar, Whipped Cream, belly bulge, cheese cake, eating sweets, hunger, hungery, rounded belly, sweets, swollen stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfan01/pseuds/Supernaturalfan01
Summary: For the love of bellies, Destiel fluff, feeding, lots of eating, chubby Cas, and more belly love! It’s a little implied soft and safe vore but it’s mostly just kinky, belly love between Dean and chubby Cas





	A full heart and a full stomach

Dean and Castile cook up something really good

Dean bakes Cas a big, messy pie and they share it and eat the whole thing, Dean is turned on by how much his hungry angel can really pack away, Cas can really eat, and Dean likes his angel Cas all nice and chubby

Dean keeps feeding Cas sweets, stuffing his angel full to the brim with delicious sweets and treats, watching as Cas eats pushing mouthfuls of sugary sweets into his mouth

”Open up your mouth angel, wider Cas, now chew and swallow all of it for me” Dean ordered

Cas obeyed his master and swallowed down all the delicious chocolates, candies, cookies, cakes, pies, Dean was feeding him until he busts, Cas let out a nice, big burp and Dean pats Cas on the angel’s chubby stomach

Dean hand fed Cas soon fulls of sweet, golden honey, squirts a whole bottle of whipped cream into Castile’s open mouth, Dean feeds Cas mouthfuls of cheesecake, and spoonfuls if chocolate and vanilla pudding!

Cas gratefully accepts Dean’s offerings, Cas’ tummy stretches as it fills more with more delicious sweets and desserts

Dean rests his tender head on the plumped, soft warm flesh of stretched skin of Cas’ pudgy, round and very full, stuffed belly, and rubbed Cas’ huge stomach, grabbing at the bloated flesh of his best friend’s belly

Dean couldn’t keep his hands off of Cas

“I like you big Cas” “The bigger the better” Dean jokes

Dean started massaging Cas’ rounded tummy and began poking at the angel’s sunken bellybutton hidden, buried under mountains of fat and warm, soft skin, Cas giggled in a playful mood and starts pushing his big, stomach forward closer to the hunter’s warm hand

Dean was laying his face on his angel’s ridiculous swollen belly like a big, warm, bouncy cushioned pillow, Cas’ belly jiggled and slushed

Dean was rubbing his angel’s big, fat belly, worshiping Cas’ big , beautiful belly and listening to the cute digesting noises, and rumbles inside Cas’ gurgling gut, Dean loved Cas’ big, sexy tummy, “Cas you look amazing” Dean wishers softly into Cas’ tummy

Cas, the angel’s belly, stomach growled softly underneath Dean’s soft face, as it works on as it was digesting the food inside his super full, oversized, overstuffed, fat belly, Dean tickles Cas’ ticklish tummy, Cas laughs and Cas’s belly starts to shake and bounce 

“Cas your stomach sure looks and sounds very sexy when it’s all big and full”

Cas’ belly grew even bigger and rounder, bulging out his belly heavily, the swollen stomach, tight squeeze, Cas’ pants got tighter as his belly grew bigger and rounder  
pressure

Cas unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants and let his huge belly hang out, Dean’s eyes lit up at the sight of his angel’s big, round, huge belly hanging out all exposed and looking as beautiful as ever

Cas’ giant gut hanging loose and draws Dean closer towards Cas

“Cas, your huge angel! I just love you and your big, beautiful, bouncy belly”

Cas’ flat belly now looks so bloated that Cas looks like he’s heavily pregnant, with a baby, or rather 2 babies inside his belly

Cas your stomach is really extremely fat, your egg shaped belly is shaped to perfection”

”Cas your belly is hot, Cas your big, fat beautiful stomach is really sexy but I think you should eat more so you can grow even bigger, because the bigger you are the better you look”

“Dean, why do you like me so big and fat?” Cas asks curiously.

“Because Cas I love you, no matter how big you are, and I think your tummy is extremely, extraordinary, and absolutely adorable all big, beautiful, sexy and round, besides there’s more of you to love” Dean winks up at Cas not taking his attention away from Cas’ enormous belly.

Dean hugs Cas and starts rubbing Cas’ giant, sexy belly again, “Open up Cas, be a good boy for me and keep eating” Dean commands.

Cas’ belly grow so big the bed Cas was laying on was covered by nothing but a big, fat, giant stomach.

The heavy weight of Cas’ colossal stomach was so enormous and heavy that the bed started to sink and cave in.

Cas got up and his bear naked, and enormous sized stomach slushed and churned really loud.

Cas’ giant gut slumped forward almost nearly touching the floor.

“I got to keep stretching your stomach out as far as I can my sexy angel, so you are or rather your belly is big enough for what I have planned for you”.

”Big enough for what, what do you have planned for me”?

”It’s a surprise, you’ll see, just trust me, ok”?

”Ok Dean I trust you.”

“If you must know I want you to eat me so I can be inside you.” “I want to be inside your chubby, warm belly, swallow me Cas.” “EAT ME CAS.”

”No, I won’t do that Dean, you are my best friend and I would never eat my best friend.”

”O come on Cas it will be fun, besides you need to make it up to me somehow, and this will feel amazing, to be inside your angelic belly.”

”Come on Cas it’s totally safe, your stomach won’t digest me, besides wouldn’t you like to feel nice and big and full knowing your best friend is filling the void and is safe inside of your stomach.”

”How do you plan on getting out, I don’t have a gag reflex remember.”

”That’s fine with me angel, I was hoping I could take the full tour, take the long way out, at the exit out of your rear end, out your butt hole.”

”Dean No! I don’t think I can stretch my digestive system and hole that wide.”

”Then make yourself bigger Cas, I know you can stretch your vessel to extreme sizes.”

”Dean there is even a limit on how big my inner organs can expand, I can’t make my vessel true form sized.”

”I may have to shrink you a little to be able to swallow you whole so you can slide easily down my esophaguses, once I swallow you and you arrive safely inside my belly, you will stretch my belly out far enough to cause a big enough bulge to pop out my vessel to it’s limit from inside my stomach, you will not be digested, or harmed in any way, you can pass easily through my digestive system, I will return you to normal size once you come out.”

”That plan sounds sex, delicious let’s do this Cas.”

So Dean and Cas, did it and all ended well with pleasure on both sides.


End file.
